All for her
by Mr.Atlas
Summary: Roy; an energetic young soldier, finally gets his break and is assigned his very first mission and to make it even better, it's with his idol; Samus Aran. He promises himself to do better than she expects for him.


All for her

Written by Roderick D. "Atlas" Lynch II

Metroid and all of its characters © Nintendo.

Excerpt one …-

"I…I can't believe this! It's like a dream come true! My god…I was chosen to work with my idol. Heh if you can't tell from my last excerpts, she's gorgeous. I can just imagine her radiant golden hair, beautiful blue eyes as clear as the ocean, god and her body, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it. Samus is the ultimate form of beauty and the federation has put me on to work with her and on my first mission too! Talk about lucky, man nothing can take me off of this high of mine. Starting tomorrow, we'll be official partners, well at least for the time being. Maybe I'll ask her on a date or something, I wonder what she likes to eat. Oh well, Roy Cayne out-."

The eager soldier finished recording his video journal and stood with a glorious smile accompanied by a stretch. He exhaled and sprung up from his metal frame chair, looking around his small room to spot his half packed luggage. He hopped over, stumbled over the chair a bit and landed face first in a pile of laundry that was overdue for some quality time with the washing machine. He blinked and jumped up, wiping his face after feeling something moist touch his lip. With a face of utter disgust he kicked the pile of clothes into the small closet on the end of his bed.

A knock at the door drew his attention from his packing; he scrambled clumsily to the door and pressed the key pad on the edge of the door. The door slid open with a hiss and locked into open position. Roy looked outside and his mouth nearly dislocated from hanging so low. Instantly his face flushed red as he gazed upon the woman he'd just been praising in his journal. He straightened up instantly and placed his hand to his forehead in salute formation.

"I take it you're Roy Amadeus Cayne, correct?" Samus asked while checking a digital tablet nestled in her arms.

"Y-YES!!" He blurted out without meaning to. "I-I mean y-yes I am."

"Hmm. I'm Samus Aran, you've been assigned as my temporary partner by the federation in my next mission. I certainly hope you've read up on the briefing, I don't want to have to repeat anything that should have been outlined beforehand. Understand?" Samus spoke, looking Roy directly in the eye.

"Of course! We'll first go to federation ship 'Atlas Prime', receive our armaments; I'll receive my temporary gunship and access codes. After that we'll leave and make our way to Eden to help with collecting research samples underground. Hehe I've studied the whole thing." He spoke without modesty.

"…Yes, that's right. Be ready in five, the ship will be leaving shortly." Samus said while turning and heading down the semi-crowded hallway.

The metallic door slid closed and Roy couldn't help but lean against it with a sweaty forehead and dry mouth. He exhaled a breath of nervous love, holding himself up by his arm.

"That must have been a test, crap I almost blew it. She's even more gorgeous up close! …Oh! I have to hurry!" He sped up and went back to finishing his packing.

With the last of his gear packed he ran out the room, stopping to turn back and lock his door back before heading down the corridor of the living quarters which had enough bodies walking around to make this an obstacle course, but Roy was athletic so it was no problem for him. With dodging and weaving, he made it to the elevator that was filled with many people. The crowded elevator wasn't something he felt like dealing with so with a grin he ran to the stair well, kicked the door open, jumped onto the spiral rail and slid down using the metal section in the arch of his boots.

"Yahoooo!!" He shouted while flying down the stairwell passing several people who turned and yelled to him.

At the bottom he sprung off, ending with a double forward flip and holding his arms out to the side in the air.

"Tadaaaa!" He showed off with a few bows to the small crowd of people in the lobby that clapped with no energy what's so ever.

He blew off the lack of response and ran into the gigantic room filled with many a person, machinery and one of the largest elevators he'd ever seen. The giant digital clock sounded off with a short alarm, signaling for the next military ship's departure. With a quick swear he picked up the speed, jumping over little kids and luggage alike.

Outside was the military airfield just inside the gate, quickly he realized his mistake of leaving from the wrong exit and right away kicked a rock that flew straight into a window. With only seconds to spare he turned around to look for a quick way over, with his sharp eye he spotted a carrier cart moving close to the gate, a fire hydrant and a small bent rod of the fence. A smirk flew across his face as he positioned himself perfectly. He took off with a great burst of speed, the wind blew through his dark hair with each step. One foot touched the hydrant and lifted his body into the air, letting the other foot slam atop the carrier. With a somersault he was over the bent fence rod and onto the actual port.

"Waaaait!" He shouted out for his ship which was loading up supplies.

Samus heard the yell and sighed, holding her head.

"Already…" She spoke to herself while Roy caught up and stopped to catch his breath. "Where the hell were you?"

"S-sorry ma'am! Had…Had to do some…Gymnastics down the hallway…hehe…But I'm here! We can go!" His short breath allowed him to speak between breaths as he walked up ramp of the ship, taking the cargo hold to the sitting area.

Samus followed her clumsy new partner, already regretting the federation's choice. She had no choice but to follow since she was on a tight leash due to her last mission at the Biologic Space Labs and the incident that followed. She couldn't help but sigh as she sat further down away from Roy. With headphones in her ears she laid back and closed her eyes, trying to make this trip at least a little bit enjoyable.


End file.
